The Love That Travels Through Time
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Yumi Muto travels to Duel Kingdom with her twin, Yugi, and their friends. However, on the way there her entire deck is thrown into the ocean along with several of her brother's cards. She later discovers the secrets her book and Millennium Bracelet. She also discovers the spirit of her bracelet longs for the spirit of a certain ring wore by someone she secretly loves. (ON HIATUS).
1. Bio

Name(Eng): Yumi Muto

Jap: Moutou Yumi

Age: 16 or 17

Looks: Black hair with magenta sheen and blonde bangs, purple eyes, light skin complexion.

Family: Unnamed father, unnamed mother, Solomon Muto(grandfather), Yugi Muto/Moutou Yugi(twin brother).

Likes: Dueling, her brother, her friends, writing, reading, singing.

Dislikes: Bullies, lairs, blood, the dark, monsters.

Deck: No longer has one

Positive Traits: Kind, helpful, protecting, studious, fun-loving, gentle, calm, patient.

Negative Traits: Gullible, somewhat shy, easily upset.

Main Spirit: ?

Other Spirits: ?(will be revealed soon).

Outfit: A dark indigo blouse with a tiny layer of pale pink-white ruffles along the bottom. At the top of the chest is a single white line shaped into a pink heart at the center, with tiny white dots and _DREAMY CROWN_ wrote in gold. A gold bow sits above it. Attached the top is a sheer gray material adorned with dark indigo spots and an attached collar and sleeves, both of which have white lining. On each sleeve is a single piece of pink ruffled material with tiny white dots. Around the stomach is a very thin brown belt with a gold crown hanging from it. The section below the belt has slightly darker indigo spots. A gold bracelet with a few colored beads comes with it. A pink skirt with pale pink-white ruffles lining the bottom. A line of white goes down from the center to line the bottom and traces a heart on the right of the skirt. The band is lined in white, while the skirt has tiny white dots all over it. A small white and pale pink striped heart is on the right of the skirt, while a pale blue and white striped heart is on the left. The skirt comes with a golden-orange bow on the side and a pair of six buttons. Pale pink pumps with tiny white ruffles lining the foot insertion. On each toe is a tiny gold bow. A single gold anklet is around the left ankle. Comes with gray, sheer long socks with dark indigo spots and cuff(Look at Aikatsu; Lovely Go Out Coord).

History: Yumi has been seen as strange from the age of 3. She claimed to see a fox/rabbit-like creature even when no one else could. She decided to call it Hoppy and has been taking care of it, like a pet. Later, before heading off to Duel Kingdom, she finds a very strange book in the attic of their house. She takes it with her. On the way to Duel Kingdom, both her Deck and Yugi's Exodia cards are thrown into the ocean by Insector Haga. While at Duel Kingdom, she borrows Anzu's deck.

Other fact: Yumi has a bracelet that is called the Millennium Bracelet. It contains the spirit of the twin sister of the Millennium Puzzle's spirit.

* * *

 **In case anyone wants to know what Yumi sounds like in both English and Japanese, here are her VAs: Eng: Lisa DeSimone, Jap: Shino Shimoji. In ENG she sounds like Anastasia from 'The Secret of Anastasia' and in JAP she sounds like Akari from 'Aikatsu'.**


	2. A New Deck & Dark Game

**This is starting at episode 12. Also, I'm going to be using the Japanese version of the anime. Which also means everyone's names and some Duel Monsters' names will be different.**

* * *

My Pov

Well, so far I had gone from 2 Star Chips to 5. I just needed 5 more and I was in. The only problem I saw was that I didn't have a Deck anymore. That jerk, Insector Haga, had not only thrown the Deck Grandpa had given me, but Yugi's Exodia cards as well. But, karma caught up with Haga and Yugi defeated him and took several of his Star Chips. Anzu-chan, being the sweet friend she is, was letting me burrow her Deck. But I needed to use my own. Right now, we were walking through the woods. By 'we', I meant me, Anzu-chan, Yugi-Nīsan, Honda-kun and Jounouchi-kun.

"Man, not only did I get more Star Chips, I got a new monster!" Jounouchi exclaimed. The new monster in question was Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He had won it from the person he dueled, Dinosaur Ryuzaki. It had been close, but once again, Jounouchi's Time Magician had saved him.

"Just barely." Honda pointed out.

"What's ya say!?" Jounouchi shouted. I sighed. Those 2 always fought with each.

"Knock it off!" Anzu snapped. Both of them flinched.

"It's starting to get dark. We need to find a good enough place to camp tonight." Yugi said.

"We should hurry while there's still sunlight left." I said. I wished to duel again, but I had no deck. Soon, night fell and we still hadn't found a good place to camp. Soon, my stomach growled. "Oh, I'm so hungry now." It was weird they invite people here, but then have them forage for food.

"Ah! Found some mushrooms! I'll help myself!" Jounouchi exclaimed, ready to bit into the mushrooms.

"Jounouchi-kun, stop!" I yelled. Honda grabbed him.

"Stop it! That's poisonous for sure!" Honda exclaimed.

"Don't do something like that, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi warned. That's when a voice came from behind us. It was Mai-san.

"Well... You are all together this time too, aren't you?" Mai asked.

"What? You again?" Jounouchi asked, annoyed. Mai took the candy bar she had and took a bite. All of us swallowed thickly, as we were all hungry. "You! Did you come here just to eat in front of us?"

"What about it, Jounouchi? Want to trade this chocolate for your Star Chips?" Mai asked.

"Don't joke around! These Star Chips are my life!" Jounouchi yelled.

"It's a joke! A joke! As a duelist, I didn't think I'd ruffle your feathers so easily." Mai said.

"Mai-san, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. How about this...? We'll have a truce for tonight. We're all tired, aren't we?" Mai asked.

"That's right. We've been dueling all day." Yugi said.

"I can't trust her. Isn't she planning something?" Jounouchi asked. Mai held up her bag.

"So, you don't want anything to eat, right?" Mai asked. We reluctantly agreed. Mai emptied her bag, revealing she had lots of food and a tent. While the boys prepared food, me and Anzu washed up in a makeshift shower. Soon, we were eating dinner. As I ate, I thought back to the book I had found in our attic. I went through my bag and pulled it out. "What's that, Yumi-chan?"

"A book I found in our attic. It's locked and I have no idea how to-" The second the Millennium Bracelet brushed up against the book, there was a click. We all looked at the book. I opened it and saw cards! "There are cards in here!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! You have a new deck!" Honda said. I shook my head and took out the stack of cards.

"They aren't Duel Monster cards..." Anzu said.

"Still, what kind of cards are they and what were they doing in that book?" Yugi asked.

"While you ponder that, I'm going for a walk." Mai said. Mai got up and left. Almost as if waiting for her to leave, my bracelet glowed brightly causing us to cover our eyes. When the light faded, the stack of cards had become Duel Monster cards!

" **Now** you have a new deck." Jounouchi said. I looked through the cards.

"The Freeze, The Through, The Dream, The Sweet... All of these cards start with 'The'." I said. I quickly looked through the whole deck. Then, my bracelet began glowing and pulsating. It had done this on the way here too. A rustling came from behind me.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Jounouchi demanded.

"If you don't we'll come to you!" Honda said. The person stepped out of the bushes and it was Bakura Ryou.

"Ryou, it's you!" I exclaimed.

"Then... What I saw wasn't an illusion, isn't hat right?" Anzu asked. Ryou had been on the boat? Could my bracelet have been reacting to him?

"You got on board too?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ah...yes." Ryou replied.

"It's great you're here." I said. We all sat down and took out our cards.

"Mi-chan, I see you have new cards. How'd you get them?" Ryou asked.

"I don't really know myself." I said.

"I think it has to do with her Millennium Bracelet." Yugi suggested.

"It's weird, but I think it's because she puts her heart into her cards. Or something like that." Jounouchi said.

"What are all of your favorite cards?" Jounouchi's was the Flame Swordsman, Honda's was the Commander, Anzu's was the Saint Magician and Nii-san's was of course the Black Magician. "What's your favorite card of your new deck, Mi-chan?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I haven't used the deck yet, but this one's one of my favorite." I said. I held up The Song.

"No surprise it's one dealing with music. You love singing and music more than anyone I've ever met." Honda said.

"True. Grandpa would tell me and Nii-san that cards have hearts and could sometimes tell a lot about a person. Ryou, what's your favorite card?" I asked.

"I like this one." Ryou said. Instead of a monster, he held up a Spell Card; The Change of Heart.

"You like a weird card." Jounouchi said.

"Oh yeah, Yugi-kun... Why not duel me? Of course, we won't bet any Star Chips." Ryou said. We all agreed it was a good idea. "Why don't you all put you're favorite cards in Yugi's deck?"

"All right! Then let's get the cards from everyone and build an original deck!" Yugi said. We gave our cards to Nii-san. Soon everything was ready.

"Both of you do your best!" I said. That's when a chiming noise seemed to come from nowhere. I looked at Ryou and saw a Millennium item appear around his neck. The area became dark.

"A Dark Game!" Yugi exclaimed. A bright light came from Ryou's pendant and I felt a strange pain.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Ryou's Millennium Ring seperated the souls of the 5 friends and trapped them in their favorite cards. Unknown to them, it hadn't been Ryou they had been talking to, but he evil spirit of the Millennium Ring._

 _"You fools... The Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet are mine at last!" Yami Bakura exclaimed. Just as he reached for the puzzle, it shone. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle appeared and challenged the evil spirit to a duel._

* * *

 **The reason Yumi calls Bakura, Ryou instead is out of affection. And since this is the Japanese version, Ryou is Bakura's first name. Also, looks like I won't have my DDD story done before the end of the year. The only way I'd do that is if I only had 10 chapters in the whole story. If you're all okay with that, I might manage.**


	3. Souls of the Cards

Yami Yugi's Pov

I had to beat Bakura, or rather, the evil spirit controlling him.

"Bakura... You're a Duelist of the Dark Games, aren't you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Bakura? I'm not Bakura." he said.

"What is your objective?" I asked.

"Yugi, you should know this. Whoever gets all the Millennium Items will have everything he wants in this world." That's what he was after!? "If you win, I'll restore everyone's soul. If I win, not only do I get your Millennium Puzzle..." He pointed to Yumi's unconscious body. "I also get Yumi-chan's Millennium Bracelet." the spirit said.

"Try it!" I said, gripping my puzzle.

 **"Duel!"**

We each drew 5 cards. I decided to go first. I picked Honda's card.

"My card is the Commander in defense mode!" I said. I placed the card down, but instead of the monster itself, it was Honda dressed as the Commander. "Honda-kun?"

"W-what's this? Where am I?" Honda asked. He turned around and saw me. "Yugi?"

"Everyone's souls were transferred into the card they like the most?" I asked.

"It's too late to realize that now... And now, it's my turn. My card is... White Thief! Attack!" Bakura demanded. The monster attacked and Honda disappeared.

"Honda-kun!" I exclaimed.

"In this duel, the soul card that loses, just like the other cards, goes to the Graveyard." Bakura said.

"What?" I asked.

"Soon, the God of Death will get to the Graveyard. When Commander is taken by the God of Death, Honda's body will die." Bakura said. What? I had to find a way to get Honda back and fast! "You've finally got it. But the Dark Game can't be stopped! Now it's your turn! What will you do, Yugi?" I looked at my hand. I couldn't play any of the soul cards carelessly, but Jounouchi's card was the only one that could defeat the White Thief.

"Next is this card! Flame Swordsman!" I said. I placed the card down and Jounouchi appeared.

"Huh? What?" Jounouchi asked, confused.

"Jounouchi-kun!" I called. He turned around and exclaimed.

"Are you... Yugi? What's going on?" Jounouchi asked. I explained to him the best of what I could, but he still seemed confused. "Well, it's just a dream. So, who's the enemy?" He looked and was shocked to see Bakura.

"That isn't Bakura-kun. An evil spirit is using his body..." I said. Jounouchi attacked the White Thief and destroyed it.

 **Yugi: 2000**

 **Bakura: 1200**

"All right! I did it, Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed. I nodded to him.

"Now it's your turn!" I said.

"I'll use this!" Bakura exclaimed. He placed a monster face-down. What was it? Jounouchi recklessly attacked the monster, revealing it to me Metamorph Pod.

"Metamorph Pod!" I exclaimed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jounouchi asked.

"Flipping over the Metamorph Pod causes each player to discard their whole hand. Luckily, I didn't have anyone else's soul card in my hand." I said. Jounouchi was sorry, but it didn't bother me. We both drew 5 new cards. I noticed that I now had Yugi's soul card in my hand. Bakura chuckled.

"It's my turn." He set another card face down. "And also..." He placed either a Magic or Trap card down. "My turn is over." Bakura said. I couldn't take the chance that to the face-down wasn't another Metamorph Pod since you could have up to 3 copies in a deck. I placed the Black Magician down and Yugi appeared.

"Also, I play the Magic Card, Resurrection of the Dead, to revive Honda-kun!" I said. I placed the card down and Honda reappeared.

"Jounouchi! Yugi! You too? What's happening here? Yugi, aren't you up there?" Honda asked. Yugi looked up at me.

"Yugi..." I said.

"That's the 'Yugi' that sleeps within the Millennium Puzzle. Sorry for not telling you until now." Yugi said.

"By the way... where's Anzu and Yumi-chan?" Honda asked.

"They both must still be in the deck." Yugi said.

"Let's finish it up before their cards get drawn." Jounouchi said. I understood why; Anzu's card wasn't exactly that strong and Yumi's... I didn't know anything about it and if was strong in any way. All I knew was that it was a Normal Monster. Yugi attacked the face-down monster, revealing another Metamorph Pod. Bakura laughed.

"We have to discard our hands again, right?" I discarded my hand and drew 5 new cards. I looked and saw I had drawn Yumi and Anzu's soul cards! "Did you draw some good cards?" Bakura asked. He must know I have them. "My turn. I set a card." Was it Metamorph Pod? "And also..." He flipped over his face-down card. "I activate Just Desserts!" A ghostly hand came from the card and grabbed my face, shocking me.

 **Yugi: 500**

 **Bakura: 1200**

"You take 500 Points of damage for each monster you have on the field." I looked at my hand. I couldn't summon Anzu and Yumi at once. I just had to pray the face-down monster wasn't Metamorph Pod. I played Anzu's monster.

"Guys!" Anzu joyfully exclaimed. The others tried to hide her from sight. Jounouchi then said something that angered Yugi and then attacked the face-down monster, revealing Electric Lizard. After the monster was destroyed, Yugi became paralyzed.

"If a monster that attacks the Electric Lizard isn't a Thunder-type, it doesn't attack next turn." Bakura said. He looked at Anzu. "That means that one of the card in your hand is Yumi-chan's card, isn't it?" I clenched my cards. "You'll have to set her card down eventually, or risk having her sent to the Graveyard and being lost." I placed a Trap card down and ended my turn. "I'll tell you that... This is the Flesh-Eating Insect!" No! Even if I played Yumi's card, she or the others would be destroyed. "By the way, I'm not aiming to go after Yumi-chan if that's what you're worried about."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Precisely what I said. Out of all of your friends, Yumi-chan's the only one whose safety isn't threatened." Bakura said. He ended his turn. I couldn't trust him. Just before I made a move, Yumi's card began glowing and it appeared on the last Monster Zone itself in attack mode. Yumi appeared, dressed as 'The Song'.

 **The Song**

 **LV: 3**

 **ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT**

 **TYPE: Fairy**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1900**

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?!" Yugi demanded.

"Don't worry. Even though my soul was seperated from my body, the Millennium Bracelet's been allowing me to hear and see everything. Trust me has I say that everything will be alright." Yumi assured. Without another word, she attacked the face-down monster. The Flesh-Eating Insect appeared and Yumi grabbed on to it. "Other Nii-san, use me to activate the Trap Card. It'll be alright!" I nodded to her.

"I activate the trap card Hunting Horn of Death! I sacrifice one monster to activate it. Your monster's effect is negated and it's destroyed." I said.

"Nee-chan!" Yugi cried.

"Yumi!" Honda yelled.

"Yumi!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Yumi-chan!" Anzu cried. Yumi looked at everyone.

"Anzu-chan, you'll be able to bring me back! Just remember-" Yumi disappeared before she could finished.

* * *

My Pov

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the Graveyard. I could only wait and hope Anzu remembered that her Saint Magician's ability allowed you to recover a Magic Card from the Graveyard. I heard some kind of moaning coming up fast from behind me. I looked and saw the Reaper of Cards. I started running, but then tripped. I looked to it raise its scythe up.

"I guess this is it..." I sadly said. I closed my eyes, waiting for the scythe to hit me. Instead, I felt arms wrap around me. I looked to see Yugi. "Nii-san?"

"I realized; the Saint Magician's ability!" Anzu said. I nodded to her.

"It's weird that they're all not in the Graveyard." Bakura said.

"The friendship between the 5 of us will create a miracle... definitely!" the other Yugi said.

"Friendship? Don't make me laugh... I'll show you that bond will fade away." Bakura said. He played the High Priestess. "And also this..." He held up the Change of Heart card.

"That's Ryou's card!" I exclaimed.

"I'll use this card's power on Black Magician Yugi... and you'll obey me!" Bakura decalred. He placed the card down and a bright light shone.

"Yugi!" we all cried. When the light faded, Ryou appeared dressed as the Change of Heart.

"Ryou! Your soul was sealed into your favorite card, too?!" I asked. Ryou smiled a sad smile and took possession of the High Priestess instead.

"Yugi-kun... now... attack me now!" Ryou exclaimed. We all looked at him in shock. "Now... Hurry up and attack me to defeat the Duelist of Darkness!"

"But... if I do that... your soul will be..." Yugi said.

"I don't care! It's better than having an evil spirit controlling my head!" Ryou said. I could tell he was scared. I felt tears starting to sting my eyes.

"Bastard!" Bakura yelled. I happened to look behind me and saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The other Yugi used his Millennium Puzzle to switch the evil spirit and Ryou's places, putting Ryou back in his body and the evil spirit in the High Priestess. Black Magician Yugi attacks the spirit and destroys him, sending him to the Graveyard and freeing everyone else. Everyone awakens and only Ryou, Yugi and Yumi know what happen was real. A scream suddenly rings out through the air and the group rushes toward it._


End file.
